lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
10.3 Post Match Skit - Jeff Watson Wager
Over the sounds of the crowd cheering a gold clap can be heard. Wevv: Oh well done! Bravo! I must say, I NEVER saw that coming! Poor, poor Paris. Such a dramatic turn of events! And now, you have to dance to MY tune. Life sure is unfair, eh? Now, let’s see. What were those terms again? A piece of paper is handing to Wevv from off screen. Wevv reads it over. Wevv: A free lesson for you Watson, always have it in writing. Now, the terms were for you to face, what’s his name again Mr. Wang? Mr. Wang leans in from off camera, and whispers in Wevv’s ear. Wevv smile slips a little bit, as he mouths the words ‘Pope Fred”. Wevv: Seriously? That’s his name? My, oh my, what has happened to my dear Schizo- excuse me, Insanity? But those were the terms initially agreed upon. So, at the next Insanity event, it will be: Jeff “Paris” Watson! Vs Pope Fred! Wevv: But wait! There’s more! Indeed! And their respective Tag Team partners! Rosanne and the lovely Maria! Wevv: BUT WAIT! THERE’S STILL MORE! By God, if I’m going to make a match, then I damn well am going to indulge myself. With all due respects to my dear departed, Ha, Ha, friend, HA! I have to do this. I mean really, with all the talk about ghosts from the past, and how things used to be, let’s remind them of the good times, eh? Let’s give the people something they will be talking about for years, nay, generations, to come! Wevv: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AT THE VERY NEXT INSANITY, I HEREBY DECLARE THAT JEFF WATSON AND MARIA WILL FACE POPE FRED AND ROSANNE IN …..wait for it …..almost there …..and, NOW! JELL-O IN A CELL-O! '''Wevv: '''I had to do it Kenzo, how could I not? I mean look at them! They can barely contain their enthusiasm! Yes, I think that will truly be a historic match. Eh, what’s that? I’m forgetting something? Oh yes, how thoughtless of me. The stakes. What could the stakes be? Well, with such a memorable match to live up to, the stakes surely must be grand, eh? And what better way to make sure that dear old Jeffy there puts forth his best effort. Yes. It must be something to truly…motivate him. So, since money is of little consequence, and he seems not to care about his own personal well-being, his destiny, or his very dignity, then let’s make it something that does seem to matter to him. Wevv leans into the camera, and smiles. It’s a diabolical grin. '''Wevv: '''One weekend. 72 hours. Of service. To me. Here in Australia. We have a PPV coming up, and I wouldn't want you to miss it. Jeff and Maria have a hurried conference in the ring. Maria is telling him not to agree. But Jeff is too mad to listen to her. He agrees. '''Jeff: '''Fine! I agree! If that’s what you want, I’ll be happy to be at ringside to see you lose! '''Wevv: '''Watson, you never learn. But you agreed. The deal is done, all that remains are the details. My people will contact your people. And I can't tell you how much I look forward to having you visit. Australia is a beautiful country, with clothing optional beaches you know. And I am so looking forward to seeing what you have to offer my dear. Jeff and Maria looks confused, but Jeff speaks up. '''Jeff: '''Then maybe you should make a bet with Pope Fred then. I’m not agreeing to that. '''Wevv: '''I wasn’t speaking to you Watson! I was speaking to my prize! See, I was talking about Maria! SHE’S The Prize!